Chocolate or Vanilla?
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: While spending a day in the park, Shadow and Knuckles argue over which flavour of ice cream is the best. Shadow claims it's chocolate. Knuckles claims it's vanilla.


**Hi there! :) This is my second Sonic humour story. I was walking along the school corridors, trying to think of a good one shot. I wanted it to be about Shadow, then I decided I wanted Knuckles to be in it as well. I then decided it would be about them having an argument, then I thought of the plot device: ice cream! :P **

**So let's start this story. It is one of the most random stories I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it as much as Shadow and Knuckles enjoy their ice cream :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

Shadow was sitting on a park bench, eating ice cream. He watched as the residents of Mobius walked happily through the park, enjoying the sunshine. Shadow was enjoying the ice cream more than the weather. He thought it tasted very good, for it was his favourite flavour: chocolate.

Shadow smiled as he ran his tongue over the ice cream, relishing the sweet taste of chocolate, when Knuckles came walking along the path. He was also eating ice cream, except his was vanilla-flavoured. As he walked along, licking his ice cream and enjoying the taste of his favourite flavour of ice cream, the red echidna spotted the black hedgehog sitting on the bench. Knuckles grinned, waved to Shadow with his free hand, walked over to the bench and sat next to him.

"Hey, Shadow," Knuckles grinned at the hedgehog. "Nice weather, eh?"

Shadow sneered and looked down at his half-eaten ice cream. "Not as nice as my ice cream, Knuckles."

Knuckles looked at Shadow's ice cream. "Oh? Chocolate flavour, eh? That's not as nice as vanilla."

"_WHAT?_" Shadow looked up at Knuckles in fury. "How can you say that, Knuckles? Chocolate-flavoured ice cream is the best ice cream there is!"

Knuckles grinned and shrugged. "Nah. Vanilla is."

"No it isn't! Nobody likes vanilla!"

"Yes they do!" Knuckles began to grow angry. "Nobody likes chocolate!"

"Nobody likes chocolate?" Shadow began to laugh, but kept his frown. "Knuckles, you are such a stupid knuckle-head!"

"No I am not, you...you shadowed-brain." Knuckles wanted to come up with an insult suitable for Shadow, but failed miserably.

"Nobody likes chocolate!" Shadow scoffed with a snort. "Knuckles, _everybody _loves chocolate! Ask anyone! They will tell you that they love chocolate!"

"Not me!" Knuckles proudly held up his vanilla ice cream to Shadow. "I like vanilla more!"

"Nobody likes vanilla! Who would want vanilla?"

"I would!"

Having enough of Knuckles stating how he loved vanilla, with his free hand, Shadow snatched Knuckles' ice cream out of his hand. Knuckles gasped, then glared angrily. "Gimmie back my vanilla-flavoured ice cream!"

"Okay! Here you go!" With a sneer, Shadow shoved the vanilla ice cream into the echidna's face. Knuckles cried out loudly, both from the cold and having his precious vanilla-flavoured ice cream wasted. He quickly took hold of the ice cream by the cone and quickly pulled it off his face, which was now covered in ice cream.

Shadow laughed and pointed at Knuckles, but his laugh was quickly cut off as the echidna tackled him to the ground, forcing his chocolate-flavoured ice cream to fall out of his hand and onto the floor. The two of them rolled around on the floor, trying to hurt each other and throwing childish insults at each other.

A park keeper came walking along the path and spotted Shadow and Knuckles rolling around on the ground. Quickly, he raced towards them, pulled the fighting pair to their feet and pulled them apart from each other. He glared angrily at them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He threw my ice cream at me!" Knuckles pointed at Shadow.

"He said that nobody likes chocolate!" Shadow pointed at Knuckles before turning to the park keeper. "You like chocolate, don't you?"

The angry park keeper ignored Shadow's question. "I will not have people fighting in this park. Leave now! The both of you!"

"You haven't answered my question."

"_NOW!_"

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles soon found themselves standing outside the tall park gates, which were open. They fumed crossly at each other.

"If you still had your chocolate-flavoured ice cream," muttered Knuckles, "I would shove it into your face."

"Then _I_ would shove my fist into _your _face!"

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles clenched a fist. "Then just try it, Shadow. Then I will-"

"Hey, guys. Why are you two fighting?"

Shadow and Knuckles stopped shouting their threats towards each other and turned towards the open gates. Cream came walking through them, holding an ice cream. Shadow and Knuckles looked curiously at the ice cream, for it was pink.

Cream stopped in front of them and looked curiously from Shadow to Knuckles. "Why were the two of you fighting?"

"Um, Cream..." Shadow raised a hand and pointed to her ice cream. "What flavour is that ice cream?"

Cream looked down at her ice cream, smiled and raised it to show it to Shadow and Knuckles. "It's strawberry. Haven't you guys ever had strawberry ice cream?"

Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other, then turned back to Cream and shook their heads silently.

"It's my favourite flavour. It's the best flavour for ice cream ever. I'll go and get you some." Cream turned and skipped happily through the park gates and along the path to find the ice cream man. Knuckles and Shadow waited, wondering if they would like strawberry ice cream.

* * *

Cream soon returned, holding her own strawberry ice cream and carrying two extra ones she had bought from the ice cream man. She happily handed one to Shadow and another to Knuckles. She let out a soft giggle when she saw them looking curiously at the pink-coloured ice cream. "Well, give it a try."

Shadow slowly raised the ice cream to his mouth. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over it. He then smiled widely. "It's very good." He then proceeded to give it a much longer lick, enjoying the taste.

Knuckles raised his own ice cream to his mouth. However, he did not lick it. Instead, he just stared at it while Shadow enjoyed his own ice cream. Cream watched Knuckles curiously, wondering why he wasn't as eager to try it as Shadow.

At last, Knuckles sneered. "Oh yes. This ice cream is every good."

Cream's eyes widened with confusion. "But...you haven't tried it, Knuckles."

All of a sudden, Knuckles quickly turned to Shadow and hurled his ice cream at him. It stuck on the left side of the black hedgehog's head. Shadow let out a cry, for the ice cream was very cold. He and Cream looked at Knuckles with shock.

Knuckles grinned triumphantly. "It's very good - to throw at Shadow!"

Knuckles then quickly turned and raced down the street, laughing. Shadow angrily chased after him and hurled his ice cream at Knuckles while running. It struck Knuckles in the back of the head, making him cry out loudly. However, it did not stop him from running. Shadow continued to chase after the echidna, making threats he would carry out when he would catch him.

Cream watched them run until they disappeared from sight, then sighed and shook her head. "Such a waste of ice cream."

She then raised her own ice cream to her mouth and gave it a small lick. She smiled at the taste of strawberry-flavoured ice cream. "Best flavour ever."

* * *

**So this story ends with the characters all getting a taste of ice cream - while you get a taste of complete randomness from me. :P I sure hope you enjoyed. If you did, please review. :)**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
